The perfect pine
by Ice2
Summary: Harry was being punished and somehow he punished the whole world back...


Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
  
  
The Perfect Pine.  
  
  
It was mid-December. Harry and Ron were sick of watching Herione studying, they were done with their homework and wanted to do something. "Hey! We could take your Firebolt on a spin!" suggested Ron.   
"No!" Harry said."We can't go out of the castle now! It's too late!"  
"But the chance anyone would see us..."  
"You got a point there"  
"So, are we goin' out?"  
"Yes, but it would be better to take the the invisibility cloak!"  
And with those words, they ran and grabbed the broom, went under the cloak and ran out, took the cloak off... WOOPS! Shouldn't have, 'coz Filch spotted them... "Well, well, what are the little boys upto now?"  
"Uh.. nothing..."  
"We were just..."  
"Uh..."  
"HAHAHA! I've heard enough! You will both be punished!"  
  
And their punishment was to go to the forbidden forest with Hagrid and chop 3 Christmas trees.   
  
The next morning, they met Hagrid in his hut, they talked, then they realized what they were supposed to do... "Well, we better go on!" (You might wonder... weren't they supposed to be in class? Nope, it was Saturday.) And they walked on to the pine trees. "I'll take one, and you'll take two. Let's split up, see if we find any that fulfill the conditions Dumbledore made." And Harry walked on, trying to find a tree... He came to a clear area with one pine tree in the middle. "Whoa! If that one don't fulfill the conditions, Ill eat this axe!" And he started to chop it.   
A while later, he heard Ron call. "Harry? You there?" He saw Harry."Oh, there you are. I've found a tree and chopped it, Hagid's carrying mine and his away... hey, that one's perfect! Let me help you with it!"  
"Yeah, thanks, it's really tough. I've been spending a lot of time on it!"   
When they had chopped the tree, they picked it up and carried it (with difficulties) out of the forest, dropped it with the other trees, but then, suddenly... "Harry! Oh, no!"   
"What! What's the matter?"  
"Harry! We chopped the Tree of Life!"  
"Uh... what..."  
"The tree that keeps the earth alive! Now everything will die!... OK, I'll explain... The killer of the tree will live forever... hey, that's us!... Yeah... and everyone else will die! We've destroyed the Earth!"  
"Isn't there anything we can do about it?"  
"Yes, probably, but we have to go to the library and find it... The book's name is, uh... The Big Book of Trees."  
And they went to the library , passing dying and dead people...("Creepyyyy" came out of Ron's shaking mouth) and they found the book, but it was awfully heavy... "Here, let's place it on the table..." panted Harry.  
"Chapter, chapter, chapter.... blahblahblah... Aha!"Ron danced "Here it is... page 554..." He read a piece... "It says here that we must replant the tree... on the same place as when we took it... and we... Oh, Harry, we can't replant that tree! It's too... everything! "He kept reading... we have another option... we can take a piece of the tree, a bough or something... and put it right where the stump is... actually, we'd have to remove it first... and, great, we have to burn the other stuff left of the tree and throw the ashes around it... in a circle... yay. We have the chance to save the world. Hmm. Let's do it.   
And they ran to Hagrid's hut, took the tree, and a shovel..."We'll need this one to dig up the stump" said Harry, placed them on the tree, and they started to walk... "This is hopeless... did I mention that the tree has to burn 100% and that we must do it in 3 hours after we killed the tree... we've got 2 hours..."  
"I have an idea! I'll run to get my broom find the area and you make the tree float in the air... and I'll guide you!"   
"You're a genious! Go for it!"  
  
25 minutes later, Harry was in the sky, on his broom, shouting to Ron: "Just keep going straight and you'll make it in five minutes!"   
And 5 minutes later, Ron was there, and Harry landed, they took the shovels and started to dig up the stump. "We've got 1 1/2 hour to do it! The tree will probably take an hour to burn... " They got up the stump and made it float " so we've not got much time..." And Harry planted the bough right where the stump had been, Ron made the tree float right besides of the stump, Harry set it on fire..."The ahes will probably not float... We have to keep the tree and the stump together, flying in circles..." This was very boring. I'll do you all a favor and tell you what happened 56 minutes later...   
"Hey, Harry! There's nothing flying! The tree's burnt, and there's ash 'round the tree... Let's run out of the circle." and then they saw something incredible... The bough was not a bough anymore, it had grown on hyperspeed to the tree it was once, and Harry and Ron suddenly kinda teleported to the place they'd stood on when Harry started to chop the tree, Harry was holding the axe, and Ron wasn't around... This probably meant that they'd rescued the world and noone remembered anything... Hary found another cool tree, chopped it, made it float and met Hagrid and Ron by Hagrid's hut. He put the tree down to the other two, drank tea with Hagrid and Ron at Hagrid's and then they went to the castle. They met Dumbledore on the way, was it just Harry or did he sense a little thankyou in his smile... Harry said to Ron:"Is it just me or does Dumbledore know everything, even what he doesn't remember?" And in the castle, they met Dumbledore again."I give Gryffindor 50 points for 'excellent' tree chopping, and, um, your quick thinking minds... get me?" And with that he gave them a blink and walked away. "That man must be psychic or something..." said Ron when Dumbledore was gone.  
  
END!  
  
A/N: OK... that was a weird one... But, hey, I was out of ideas, and I decided to use this one. Review, please, and tell me what you think OK? 


End file.
